Resurrection of the Darkness Clan
by GameDemonKing
Summary: Adopted from SordweilderSurvivor What if a man with the world's most powerful and extinct blood-line, gave Naruto the same extinct bloodline as his student. What new powers will Naruto have and gain? NaruHina.


Summary: What if a man with the world's most powerful and extinct blood-line, gave Naruto the same extinct bloodline as his student. What new powers will Naruto have and gain? NaruHina.

Chapter 1: New bloodline

All was peace in Konoha, the hidden leaf village. That was until the lord of all demons attacked, Kyuubi, the 9-tailed fox demon. Now, leaf ninja fight this monstrosity to defend their home.

"Stand tall! We mustn't allow it to reach the village!" One ninja orders to the others. "We must wait for Hokage-sama!"

On the other side of the village, in Konoha hospital a child of prophecy is being born.

"Push Kushina!" Orders Tsunade to a woman in the process of childbirth. "Hang in there…almost there. Yes! Congratulations it's a boy." She hands the newborn to his mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, after being washed. A red haired woman covered in sweat.

"Naruto. That's the name Minato-kun and I agreed upon. Look Minato-kun at our newborn son, Naruto." She says to a man with unruly spiky blond hair, standing next to her.

"Yes, Kushina now rest and…forgive me!" He snatches young Naruto from his mother and disappears out to a field not far from the battlefield.

"Minato! Minato!"

At the sight were Minato went.

"Jiraiya sensei, Kushina-chan and I would be honored if you'd be Naruto's godfather?" He states more like a question then a statement to a man that appeared next to him, without even looking at him.

Jiraiya a long spiky white haired man appeared next to Minato, the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage. He wears a fore head protector with the kanji for oil on it, a long sleeve fish net shirt under his usual attire. Which contains of a gray long sleeve shirt with a red vest over that.

"I 'm the one that is honored Minato."

"Thank you sensei."

"No need for thanks." He replies to his student with a smile.

"Kushina-chan is probably asking Tsunade to be his godmother right now. Now then can you summon Gamabunta for me? I have my hands full here." He raises the bundle he has in his arms to emphasize his point.

An hour later in the council chambers of Konoha a debate is going on. The councilors were seated (well some of them) at a long table. At the end was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage. He as just has been reinstated since the Yondaime's death. The first five seats to both sides of him held clan heads, Danzo, a war hawk who lost one eye and leg and chief counselors and old teammates of Sarutobi, Homura and Koharu. On his left was the heads of the Hyuga, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka and Aburame clans. On the right were the heads of the Uchiha, Inuzuka clans, Danzo and the chief counselors. There were several civilian and important council members after the main members.

Sarutobi sighs at the sight before him. While almost all clan heads and Danzo are seated thinking, everyone else is screaming what they think should happen to little Naruto. "**And here I was a fool to think they would respect your dying wish Minato**!" He mental scolds to himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he hears screams of "What in the name of Kami are you doing here?" and "Lord Master-sama?" He looks to where the council were staring. Even he goes wide-eyed at the sight.

"Well hello there council of Konoha." Says a man about 7 feet, brown hair with a couple strains over his face. He had blue eyes with blackish red pupils in the center of the iris. He wore almost all black. Black jeans, fish net shirt slightly exposed under his shirt and a black leather jonin vest over the shirt. To finish it off was a black coat with a hood on that went down to his blackish red scandals. The only none black was the red stripes on his pants, red and black flames battling for dominance on his coat and the red shirt over his fish net shirt.

"Master ninja-sama, this is an unexpected honor." States the third as he slightly bows to this new person.

"Please Sarutobi. You know I don't like the formalities. But if you must you can call Master-san or M. Both are formal to me." Replies the black suited person.

"Very well. What is it that brings you here M?" Asks Sarutobi.

"The boy of course. Seeing how he is here, I take it Kushina didn't make it?"

"Yes." Sarutobi answers sadly, looking at the baby to three empty seats for his students. Well, two if you since Orochimaru's betrayal. He remembers the fateful conversation with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

(Flashback)

In the Hokage's office, Sarutobi is trying to sooth a crying blond haired baby, while listening to his remanding loyal students.

"So, Kushina didn't make it through child birth?" Asked the Sarutobi to a woman that looked in late twenties to early thirties.

"Yes, she died shortly after asking me to be his godmother. Forgive my ability to save her."

"No need for apologizes Tsunade. I'm sure you did what you could." Replies the man with a smile on his face. "So, both of you are leaving?"

"Yes sensei. I'll be back to train Naruto when he is ready but…but not now or soon. Minato was like a son to me he was more than an apprentice. I need time to think." Says the white haired man from earlier from the corner.

"Fine, I understand. Good luck to you both." He reassured them everything would be fine. Boy was he regretting that now.

(End flashback)

"Sigh. Still, why are you here M? What concern do you have with the boy?" Sarutobi asked the mysterious M. this is a question many councilors wanted to know.

"I'm here because young Naruto here is of grave importance."

"Please what importance could this demon be?" States more then asked a Fugaku Uchiha. Head member of the famous Uchiha clan.

"This _boy_, Naruto is going to be the most powerful shinobi, no, being on this planet, other than myself. Why you might ask is quite simple. He is the son of the Yondaime, your fourth Hokage, Manito Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. He is heir to two of the most powerful clans ever known. And now three of the most powerful clans ever known." He yells at Fugaku. Puzzled, horrified and above all shocked faces fill the councilors. "Sarutobi you should have known that they would want him dead if they didn't know of his heritage. If he dies, then the Kyuubi dies as well." He stops and releases some killer intent on the councilors with blood lust in their yes pointed at Naruto. "No one touches the boy!" He yells at the councilors. They all seem to lose their blood lust.

"Good now then. Jackie come here now." A small boy at least 9 years of age appears.

Jackie is wearing blue scandals, blue jeans, a black shirt and leather coat. "This is my student Jackie. He is heir and survivor of the Darkness clan."

"Sensei should I start the bestowing of my Kekkei Genkai?" Asked the young child.

"What?" Was heard from every member except the clan heads. But even they had shocked expression.

"Hahaha.. Well, then Jackie you can begin."

The said boy walks over to where Sarutobi placed Naruto. He stops and gets the child to open his mouth. He pulls out a vile filled with a red liquid substance and pours it down the child's throat. Then a red and black chakra started encasing Naruto. After two minutes the chakra seeps into the seal on the newborn. Thus changing it to a black seal to a red and black seal.

"What have you done?" Asked a terrified civilian. Her skin is now so pale; snow has to compete against it.

"Yes, what have you done? That vile contained blood." States a woman with red triangles on her cheeks and canine teeth and eyes more animalistic then normal humans. "Or did you forget about us Inuzuka's enhanced senses. Or the Aburame's bugs?"

"No, no…my student just gave him the Darkness Kekkei Genkai or bloodline limit if you will. Does this answer your concerns Tsume Inuzuka?" He asks back the now identified Inuzuka clan head. A 'humph' was all he got in returned. Now it was the Nara's head turn to ask questions.

"Master-sama you don't actually mean the darkness, do you?" Asked Shikaku Nara. "Ha, you Nara's know more then I gave you credit for. Yes the Darkness blood limit." Troublesome was that was responded out of Shikaku, as he lays his head on his folded arms on the table.

"Wait a minute! Shikaku you care to elaborate for us?" Asked a curious Aburame clan head.

"Trouble follows you M?" He just shrugs at the comment. "The Darkness blood limit is the clan the Naras' got their abilities from. From a weak woman, who married a man named Nara. She could only use extremely low-level Justus of the clan. She had kids with that man…and the rest is history." Shikaku just rested his head on his folded arms on the table, mumbling "Troublesome" over and over again.

"Very good." Praises M to the lazy Nara. "But the clan was wiped out soon after she was disowned from it. Jackie is the only true heir and survivor of the clan. As you all know I to have an extent blood limit. I'm the sole heir and survivor of the Blood Demon clan and our ways. But that is a S ranked secret, I won't be telling unless certain requirements are met." He says to stop questions of his abilities.

"What I'm going to now say will never leave this room, until I say otherwise." He waits to continue till they agree. "Sarutobi I'm also going to need your agreement on a couple of things a well." The Third Hokage just nods his head.

"Good then. First the history of the creation of blood limits." Now he sees interest spread across the councilors, except fear from Fugaku, who seemed to have fear in his eyes. "They come from the breeding with demons or gods. No interruptions until I am finished got it!" Perfect timing on that one, cause almost everyone was going to interrupt him. "Also from the children of Jinchuriki, a human sacrifice that vessels one or more biju, the proper term for the demons of this world. The demons when sealed have a code or honor sort of speech with their hosts. They give them and/ or their children a unique power that is flexible with their preexisting powers. And of course the combination breading of already existing blood lines." "**Well now is as good a time has ever. I hope you suffer ****Uchiha****-teme**." He thinks to himself.

"But in the case of the Uchiha…" He didn't get a chance to finish. An Uchiha fan of the civilian section rudely interrupted him.

"How dare you accuse the Uchiha's? They are the greatest and most noble of…" Now it was his turn to be interrupted.

"They are thieves. When Madara Uchiha used the Kyuubi's power, when he summoned him, he forced it to mutate his Sharingan eyes. That is how the Mangekyu Sharingan was formed." He starts laughing madly. "But in order to achieve it, you must murder your love ones or a best friend who is like a love one. That is a cursed eye. When that power is achieved it speeds up the duration process of the users mind and eyes tenfold."

Looks of disgust and shock filled the room. Sarutobi and a couple clan heads were glaring daggers at Fugaku after hearing this. They were all brought back to the situation by the continuing of the speech.

"But only 2% of Kyuubi's power at most was used for that. While during the fight that just stopped, I'd say anywhere from 35-50% at most was used." He starts laughing again. After hearing this, the councilors sweat drop.

"Kyuubi will give the boy the boy the most powerful blood limit on purpose, with all his power. However it will blend and comply with his other ones. If he gets one from his parents' sides of the family he can have anywhere from 2-5 blood limits. Making this him and his children the most powerful clan ever to exist. Small things like stamina, chakra capacity and healing will also change and grow. But I'll go more into that when Darkness activates."

"Then perhaps he should go to me. That way I can put him in my ROOT program." States Danzo the war hawk.

"Never! Nor will he go to any of the clans." "What?" Filled the room. "Nor will he or anyone of the younger generation will know of his powers and heritage." He yells to the council.

"Yes, I was already thinking of a law that prevents anyone but Naruto and the Hokage to speak about it. It can also only be undone by the request of Naruto." Sarutobi reassures the great Master ninja.

"Good, now I most leave. One more thing the boy's abilities will grow over time. By which I mean the smaller blood limits I mentioned earlier. I won't intervene until Darkness activates. I advice you all go the same." With that he and young Jackie left through a black portal. The council was dumbstruck at the very least at what they just went through.

Jackie is 9 years older than Naruto and the gang.

First off, I would like to thank SordweilderSurvivor for allowing me to adopt his stories. I will try to best as I can upload my stories due to the scenario with this website for now. The way that it's going to be is that I have to cut down my content and make the stories T rated. But make no mistake that once this website apologizes to everyone, only then I will change the rating.


End file.
